Our World
by BlueBunnieBabe
Summary: Full summary inside. This is an AU!CreatureFic!InheritanceFic! Set in the summer before 6th year. Ignoring HBP and onward. Rated M. Pairings: FW/HP/GW, DM/LL, NL/BZ... Dark!Powerful!Independent!Harry. Sirius is alive. Bad!Dumbles. Weasley Bashing(AW,MW,PW,GW,RW) and Granger Bashing. In an alliance with Voldemort. PLEASE READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Our World

 **Author** : DarkHeiressOfSlytherin

 **Rated** : M

 **Main Couple** : Fred(Polaris)/Harry(Hadrian)/George(Apollo)

 **Other Couples** : Luna/Draco(Draconis), Blaise/Neville(Orpheus), Remus/Sirius, Severus/Lucius

 **Summary** : AU!CreatureFic!InheritanceFic! Set in the summer before 6th year. Ignoring HBP and onward. On the night of his 16th birthday, Harry received his inheritance. This caused a domino effect, causing his friends to get theirs at the same time. But when the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore gets knowledge of this, Harry and his friends are cast out of the Wizarding World, making Dumbledore find a new way of defeating Voldemort. What they didn't know was that Harry had a plan and with the support of his friends, he created his own Wizarding World community just for people with dark creature abilities like him and his friends. Dark!Powerful!Independent!Harry. Sirius is alive. Bad!Dumbles. Weasley(AW,MW,PW,GW,RW) and Granger Bashing. In an alliance with Voldemort.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I will say this one time, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all the property of J. which I am only using to create my own story._

 **Warnings** : Slash, Violence, Strong Language, M/M relationships, Mpreg and Sexual content.

 **A/N: This is my very first Harry Potter story. There will be sexual content. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, THEN DO NOT READ. Also, the names of a few characters will change as well and will be OOC. Anyways, on with the story.**

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Parceltongue** "

"Regular Speech"

/Telepathy/

* * *

Chapter One - The Night of Change

"Boy! Make sure the kitchen is spotless. You don't want what happened last night to occur again now do you?" Vernon said with a snarl while he just sat in the living room watching whatever was on TV with his wife and son.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry shakingly said, as he grabbed the dirty dishes from the kitchen table and carried them over to the sink. With a silent breath, Harry got started with the washing. His life would be simpler now, or so he thought. He had defeated Voldemort on multiple occasions and beaten death. But every single time some good happened in his life it got taken away. He barely gets to talk to his friends through sending letters. He was barely able to exchange letters with his friends. And by friends, he didn't mean Ron or Hermione. By the end of 5th year, he and Draco had declared a truce and become friends, and with Blaise Zabini as well. Every time he would send a letter out with Hedwig, it always just came back unopened. Harry's summer just wasn't at all the best this time.

Previous summers hadn't been as bad as this one, but now that Harry was older, his uncle's beatings had just gotten worse. If anyone looked at him they couldn't really see the mark **s** as Vernon Dursley never left bruises, cuts, or even gashes where they could be seen.

They were always on his back, chest, thighs or legs and since Harry always wore Dudley's hand me downs, no one could tell that he was very malnourished and deadly underweight. He didn't even look like a 15 year old, soon to be 16. Harry looked more like he was 13, being small for his age. He'd told the Headmaster and other teachers time after time at least since second year about his home life with the Dursley's, but none of them seemed to care and thought he was just looking for attention. After a while he just gave up, hoping that one day he would have the strength to leave the godforsaken life with his Aunt and Uncle.

Now finished with most of the dishes, he let them air dry and went on to start wiping off the kitchen table and counters, getting every speck of dirt or food that was there. Making sure they were spotless, he went back to put the clean dishes away. Unfortunately for him, he did not see Dudley come up behind him and give him a shove. Losing his balance, Harry dropped the two plates that were in his hand onto the floor with a loud crash.

"Dad, Harry dropped the plates on the floor!" Dudley yelled towards the living room, then turned to Harry with a smirk on his face.

Harry frantically tried to clean it up before his uncle came, but it was too late. His whale of an uncle was already making his way towards him. Grabbing a handful of his nephew's hair tightly, Vernon pulled him up so he could look at the 'freak'. The pain made Harry give a loud groan. He was shaking now, scared out of his mind already knowing what his Uncle was going to do to him.

"Didn't I tell you boy to make the kitchen spotless!? Not to make a damn mess! You ungrateful freak!" Vernon was turning red in the face.

"I didn't mean to Uncle. Dudley shoved me." Harry said trying to explain.

"Don't lie you filthy creature! All you do is cause us trouble! Ever since you were brought into our home all you did was cause us trouble!" Growled Vernon, and he went to take off his belt with one hand. Once it was off, Vernon threw Harry onto the kitchen floor.

"I'll show you what we do to ungrateful filthy creatures like you!" Raising the belt up, he started to beat Harry repeatedly with the belt buckle. It tore into his skin causing new welts and gashes over the old ones, bleeding profusely all over the kitchen floor while he cried and screamed for his Uncle to stop. His t-shirt was now in shreds around him. He felt the belt buckle hit over his exposed ribs cracking a few of them.

Once Vernon was done abusing his nephew, he handed the belt to Petunia to hold while he went over to the sink and washed away whatever blood was on him, wanting to get the 'dirty' blood off his body. Throwing the now bloody, wet rag on top of Harry, he gave a snarl of disgust.

"Clean up this mess that you've made and take your ass to bed. Bad boys don't get to eat their supper." Vernon said, throwing his head back and laughing. Petunia and Dudley joined in as well. The laughing went on until Harry started wiping up his own blood from the kitchen floor.

 **-0-**

Harry dragged himself slowly upstairs and into his bedroom with a moan of pain. It had taken him hours to get the kitchen floor clean of blood. Not only that, his Aunt dragged him outside into the backyard and sprayed him down with the watering hose to clean him up.

Laying gently on the bed on his stomach, Harry winced when his raw back started to burn and bleed slightly again. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table. _11:55pm_. Just five more minutes and it would be officially be his birthday.

 _'Yay, how fun... I'll be 16 soon'_ He thought giving a heavy sigh. _'Great.'_

He closed his eyes just for a few minutes trying to relax his muscles to ease the soreness in his back. Hearing Hedwig give off a hoot, Harry looked over at her just for a few second and then back over at the clock. _11:59pm_.

 _'Any second now.'_

When it finally hit 12 o'clock, Harry gave a loud groan in pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire and his muscles were being pulling in every direction. He rolled off the bed with a loud thump to the bedroom floor. His eyes were closed tightly, and he was sweating heavily, breathing hard. A bright green glow filled the room and wrapped around Harry's body, lifting him up from the ground.

He was lowered back down to the carpeted floor of the room, not feeling anymore pain. Harry passed out afterwards feeling better than ever before.

 **-0-**

When Harry woke up the next morning he was feeling a little strange. The pain from the beating he had received last night was completely gone. Opening his eyes, he could see everything so much more clearly now than before. Even better than when he wore his glasses. Getting his bearings, he looked around the room and found that he was laying on the floor. Giving a low sigh, he stood up from the bedroom floor and stretched, knocking his hands against the ceiling.

 _'What the hell?'_ He thought to himself when he looked up. He was bringing his hands down to look at them when he noticed his clothing. They were really short for his body. _'What happened last night?'_

He walked over to his bedroom door and opened it as quietly as he could without waking up his relatives. Looking around the hallways, he made it over to the bathroom and looked at himself into the mirror. Harry gave a quiet gasp at what he saw. His ears were long and pointed at the tips. The hair on his head was now blacker, long and straight, and reached down to his the middle of his back. His skin was darker, close to a grey color. The color of his eyes was still AK green, but brighter than before. Harry's body was now more muscled, and instead of being the height of 5'1", he was now 6'3".

"This is just unreal." He said to himself, rubbing his hands against his face. Hearing a bed squeak, Harry hurried back into his room, shut the door, and sat down on his bed.

While he sat there thinking about his new appearance, Harry didn't realize that his name was being called until there was banging on his bedroom door.

"Get up boy! It's time for you to make us breakfast!" His uncle yelled from the hallway before stomping down the stairs.

Giving a heavy sigh, Harry got up and quickly changed his clothes. Well... they didn't really fit, but it was better than nothing. Opening his bedroom door, he heard the TV in the living room on. Making his way down stairs, he tied his now long hair in a loose knot and went into the kitchen.

When he was about halfway finished cooking his relatives breakfast, his cousin decided to come into the kitchen and cause a problem, or so Harry thought, when he heard a gasp. Harry looked over at his cousin whose mouth gaped open.

"D-Dad!" Dudley yelled out and backed away from Harry while looking up at him.

Harry could hear his uncle making his way into the kitchen with his aunt. "Boy! What did you do now? I thought you learned your-" Vernon Dursley stopped short as he looked at his freakish nephew. Then all of a sudden, Vernon's face started to turn purple with anger. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? YOU FREAKISH BOY! I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN YOU IN. I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU SOMEWHERE TO ROT!" Vernon just kept on yelling and getting angrier.

As Harry listened, he got more and more annoyed as time passed. He clenched his hands tightly and tried to calm down, but he just couldn't. His magic started to whip around him out of control. Petunia grabbed Dudley and backed away into the corner of the living room. Vernon finally stopped shouting when Harry's magic started to attack him.

"Harry! Stop this!" His aunt yelled at him as her husband lay on the floor screaming. Unbeknownst to Harry, he had done non-verbal magic on his uncle, casting the Cruciatus Curse. Hearing his aunt's yells, Harry stopped suddenly and looked down at his uncle, horrified. He backed away from them and ran out of the kitchen, going back upstairs to his bedroom where he locked the door behind him. He gave a panting sigh, covering his face with his hands.

"I have to get put of here." He said to himself and started rushing around his room, packing his trunk with everything that he could think of. Once his trunk was packed and shrunken, Harry was getting ready to leave when he heard tapping on his window.

Walking over to the window, he saw an owl waiting for him. He opened the window wide, and the owl flew in and landed on the perch beside Hedwig. The owl waved his leg towards Harry. Once he took the letter and gave the owl a few treats, the owl flew back out the window. Going to sit on the bed, Harry looked at the letter and saw that it was from Gringotts. _'I wonder what the goblins want with me.'_

Harry opened the letter and started to read it:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that as of this morning, date July 31, 1996, you are 16 years of age and therefore officially emancipated due to your parents' wishes as stated in their wills. Since you are now legally an adult, you may perform magic outside of school without fear of punishment._

 _Now, we have performed an audit on your accounts and have found some things that are out of place regarding your vaults. We here at Gringotts wish to correct this oversight. We would like for you to come to the bank and meet with me to rectify our mistake._

 _We also have information on your inheritance and are willing to help you in any way we can, including helping you identify your creature half._

 _This letter is a portkey that will bring you to the security check in area. Just show them this letter, and someone will bring you to me. The password is 'Judgment'._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ragnok,_

 _Founder of Gringotts bank_

By the time he was finished, Harry was really shocked by what the letter said. Firstly, he could now do magic without worrying about being caught by the Ministry. Secondly, there was something wrong with his vaults, but he didn't even know how. He was never given his vault key. The only time he had ever seen it was during his first time in Gringotts with Hagrid when he first started at Hogwarts. Lastly, the goblins knew about whatever it was that had happened to him the night before. He hoped that they really could explain it to him.

Standing up from the bed, he walked over to Hedwig, and she flew on to his arm. Walking over to the opened window, he held his arm towards it. "Fly on over to Gringotts Owlery girl. I don't know how long I'll be there, so just get comfortable." Hedwig gave a hoot and flew out the window. Looking around the room for the last time, he looked down at the Gringotts letter and gave a sigh. "Here I go... _Judgment_."

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the next couple of parts will have the creatures of our lovely group, if you would like a chapter describing each one of the creatures then let me know. I wouldn't mind doing it for my lovely views.** **And please review, I would like to know what you all think.**

 **Well on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Two – Gringotts Part 1

When Harry popped into the security area of Gringotts, there was already a goblin waiting for him. He walked over to the goblin and handed him the letter.

"This way Mr. Potter, follow me please." The goblin said and headed out of the security area and into the hallway. It took no longer than a few minutes for the goblin lead him to the office of Ragnok.

"Thank you." Harry said to the goblin before the goblin left the room, closing the door. When Harry looked up, he was shocked. Sitting in front of a large desk were several of his friends. He walked over to the empty seat and sat down. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We all got the letters asking us to be here, similar to the one I'm assuming you also received," Luna said. She and the others all waved their letters in the air.

"It's strange really, don't you think? Why are we all here?" Draco said. Then he got a good look at Harry. "By the way, Harry, you look so different now. What happened to you anyways?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know to be honest. Just after midnight last night, which incidentally was the rollover to my birthday, I was engulfed in pain which caused me to pass out." He explained to them. "When I woke up, my body had just changed."

"That is because you have received your creature inheritance." Said Ragnok as he came into his office and sat behind his desk. "Not only that, but your friends have come into their creature inheritances as well."

"But how? We don't look any different then before." Draco said.

"That's because unlike Mr. Potter here, Mr. Malfoy, the rest of you only had most of your creatures blocked, and therefore your appearances were already partially attributed to them. Mr. Potter's creature, on the other hand, was completely blocked. At any rate, we won't know your creatures until we do the inheritance tests." Ragnok said to the group of kids who looked shocked at the information.

"So is that why we're all here? To do these tests? But why now, why wait for so long?" Blaise asked.

"For that I do not know." Ragnok said. "I am sorry."

"If that is the case..."

"Then lets not...

"Deal with that now." Fred and George said one after the other.

"I agree. We'll deal with that when we learn more about it," Luna said with a smile.

"Well then... let's get on with these tests. I would like to know how I changed so much. I am more of a freak now than I was before."

"Harry, you're not a freak." Fred said, leaning over and lightly touching Harry's cheek which caused Harry to blush as he nodded.

Luna just gave them a smile. It was like she just knew something was going happen with Harry and the Weasley twins.

"We want to know about ourselves, too!" Said Neville, Draco and Blaise.

"Very well then." Ragnok snapped his fingers and six blank parchments appeared on the desk. "These are the inheritance/identification parchments. They will verify your identities and show your inheritances. They will also show if you have spells or blocks that were put on your person. Who would like to go first?"

The group looked around at each other... well the boys did anyway. None of them wanted to go first. Luna gave a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I'll go first alright? Stop being so cowardly." She turned toward Ragnok and he nodded, moving one of the parchments in front of her.

"All I need is three drops of blood." Ragnok told Luna as he handed her a goblin dagger. She nodded her head and sliced her finger. Three drops of blood landed on parchment and they waited. Her finger healed on its own. The group looked at the parchment watching it glow for a few seconds before writing appeared on it. Luna took the parchment and read it out loud:

* * *

 **Identification Test**

 **Name** : Luna Ophelia Lovegood

 **Father** : Xenophillius Lovegood

 **Mother** : Pandora Lovegood [Deceased]

 **Birthday** : 13 February 1981

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name** : Luna Ophelia Lovegood

 **Mother** : Pandora Lovegood (Nymph) [Deceased]

 **Creature inheritance** : Half-Nymph

 **Mate** : Draconis Lucien Malfoy

 **Properties**

" _The Quibbler_ " Publishing House

The Den, Ottery St. Catchpole

 **Blocks**

Empathy Ability (emotion controlling and intention reading) [100% block by A. Dumbledore]

Chlorokinesis [50% block by A. Dumbledore]

Omnilingualism [100% block by A. Dumbledore]

Mate bond [100% block by A. Dumbledore]

* * *

Everyone gasped at the results, especially Draco. The boys looked from Draco to Luna. This was just shocking to them.

"Luna I -" Draco started, but was cut off.

Luna gave a smile. "It's alright Draco. I know you didn't know, but I've always had this crush on you ever since I started Hogwarts." She gave a blush.

"So... How do you feel about the news Luna?" Harry asked her. "I mean it must be shocking to know that you're a Nymph."

"To be honest, I'm not really that surprised."

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean I was always in the forbidden forest with the Thestrals talking to them." Luna said, smiling. "That was where you found me Harry."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Since Luna is okay with her results, I guess I will go next and see what these tests have to say about me." Draco said taking one of the parchments and placing drops of blood on it.

* * *

 **Identification Test**

 **Name** : Draconis Lucien Malfoy

 **Fathers** : Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape-Malfoy

 **Surrogate Mother** : Narcissa Black

 **Godfather** : Remus Lupin

 **Birthday** : 5 June, 1980

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name** : Draconis Lucien Malfoy

 **Father** : Lucius Malfoy (Daeva) [Dominant]

 **Creature inheritance** : (Half-Daeva) [Dominant]

 **Mate** : Luna Ophelia Lovegood

 **Blocks**

Mate Bond (100% block by A. Dumbledore)

* * *

After Draco read the results out loud he was really confused. "What the hell is a Daevas?"

The group shrugged their shoulders, and all looked over at Ragnok. Ragnok waved his hand and a book popped out of thin air onto the desk. "This is a book of all the different creatures both dark and light. This will help you, Mr. Malfoy, or any of you to know what the creatures are." The goblin said handing over the book to Draco.

Draco flipped through the book until he came to the section about Daevas (which wasn't very large). He read the page out loud to the group.

 _"Daevas are shadow demons, a special type of demon. Their existence predates the birth of Jesus Christ by about two thousand years. They are invisible to the human eye except for their shadows, which are humanoid. According to the Pad of Definitions, the natural enemies of daevas are Ahuras._ _Daevas appear to hold a low rank in the hierarchy of Hell. They are compared to "demonic pitbulls," being used by other demons as invisible killers (akin to hellhounds). However, it appears that demons (at least black-eyed demons) must first bind daevas using special spells, lest the daevas attack them instead._

 _It's not uncommon for Daevas to go to the mortal realm and have children with human women. Some Daevas even stay on the surface and live a human life, but only a slight few choose this type of daevas are male, whether they are Dominate or Submissive. There has never been a female Daevas in the known history of the species."_

* * *

 **Cliff-Hanger sorry... Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who as review my story. It makes be smile when I you like it. Keep on reviewing :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Gringotts Parts 2

Looking up from the book, Draco looked up at Ragnok. "Is this everything about them?"

The goblin nodded his head. "That is everything that anyone could uncover. Daevas are dark creatures as you could tell just by the description."

"I might have to ask my father about if there is anything else, but he'll just probably say what was in the book." Draco said closing the book and placing it back on the desk. "At least Luna is my mate."

Luna gave a giggle with a blush on her face.

"Neville, you're so quiet. What's wrong?" Harry asked him.

"Huh... Oh... It's nothing. I mean, I'm just nervous about what the tests might say about me. What if I'm some evil being that likes to kill for fun." Neville said with a shaking voice and looking down at the floor.

"It's going to be alright Neville. Whatever it says, you know that we all will still be your friend." Blaise said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Neville gave a sigh. "If you say so, but I'm still going to be nervous." Dropping the blood on his parchment, he waited for it to glow. Once it did he grabbed it and started to read it aloud.

* * *

 **Identification Test**

 **Name** : Orpheus Thorin Black

 **Adopted Father** : Frank Longbottom (Deceased)

 **Mother** : Alice Longbottom (Deceased)

 **Father** : Sirius Orion Black-Lupin

 **Godfather** : James Potter (Deceased)

 **Godmothers** : Lillian Potter (Deceased), Narcissa Black

 **Birthday** : 30 July 1981

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name** : Orpheus Thorin Black

 **Creature Inheritance** : Spriggan [Submissive] (Only a select few are chosen for this ability. Happens only every 100 years.)

 **Mate** : Blaise Andrew Zabini

 **Properties**

Longbottom Manor

Black Cottage (Given to Alice by Sirius as a gift)

 **Lordships**

Longbottom (By magic)

 **Blocks**

Elemental Magic (100% block by A. Dumbledore)

Occlumens Ability (100% block by A. Dumbledore)

Mate Bond (100% block by A. Dumbledore)

* * *

Neville... Orpheus dropped the parchment on the floor and fled from the office with tears in his eyes, slamming to door behind him. Everyone watched him go. Blaise was about to go after him, but Luna stopped him. Giving him a small smile, Luna followed after Neville/Orpheus.

"Wow." The twins said at the same time.

"So, Sirius as a son. And its Neville. I wonder if he knows about him." Draco said.

"I don't think he does Draco. If he did he would have at least said something about it. I might just have to ask him about it when this is all over with." Harry said. "Sirius is all the family Neville as left."

"We should get Sirius down here and explain. It's only fair to Neville. If I was him, I would want to know why my 'father' didn't come for me if my parents died. Whether he new about me or not!" Draco said angrily.

After a while both Luna and Neville came back into Ragnok's office. Neville's face was red and puffy. His eyes were still wet with tears. Luna was rubbing his back as they sat back down in their seats. His face was covered by his hands as he tried to calm down.

"It's going to be okay Neville." Harry said to him.

Neville just nodded. "Okay Harry. But I still what to know why. Why have this hidden from me for so long? Why not tell me? I mean my grandmother probably knew." He gave a heavy sigh. "No wander she used to look at me all strangely ever since I was younger. She knew! She fucking knew!"

Blaise went over, squatting down in front of Neville and wrapped his arms about him. Blaise whispered in his ear. "I'm here Neville. Everything is going to okay. I will always be here for you."

"But..."

"Do you trust me Nev-" Blaise was cut off.

"Don't call me that. I... I want to go by Orpheus. I mean, it was what my mom named me at one point."

Blaise chuckled. "Alright Orpheus. But honestly, do you trust me that I will be there?"

"Yes Blaise I trust you." Orpheus said with a smile on his face, placing his head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Ragnok, please send a copy of Orpheus' results to Sirius and a letter about all that as happened. And include the name he was giving so Sirius will know who it's about." Harry said the goblin who nodded. While the letter was being sent, Harry grabbed the creature book and went through it to find something about Spriggans. With a sigh, Harry closed the book.

"Well? What did it say?" Fred said.

"Nothing. It said nothing at all. There is nothing in this book that talks about this creature."

"Well, on the parchment it said that it only appeared every hundred years, maybe they could never find anyone that had it before." George said looking over at Harry.

"Maybe." Harry said thinking.

Standing up, Blaise grabbing his parchment and placed the drops on it. "It's my turn to see about mine, but I already know that Orpheus is my mate. It's obvious."

* * *

 **Identification Test**

 **Name** : Blaise Andrew Zabini

 **Father** : Marcus Zabini (Deceased)

 **Mother** : Marianna Zabini

 **Birthday** : 18 March 1980

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name** : Blaise Andrew Zabini

 **Mother** : Marianna Zabini (Reaper)[Dominant]

 **Creature Inheritance** : Reaper [Dominant]

 **Mate** : Orpheus Thorin Black

 **Properties**

Zabini Manor

 **Lordship**

Zabini (By blood)

 **Blocks**

Necromancy (100% block by A. Dumbledore)

Immortality (100% block by A. Dumbledore)

Mate Bond (50% block by A. Dumbledore)

* * *

After reading what it said Blaise started to laugh out loud. He laughed so much that tears were flowing down his face. "Oh my god!... This is so fucking funny."

"How can this be funny, Blaise? You're a Reaper." Draco said shocked at his friend.

"I know, but it makes since with my mom. You know about my mom Draco. How she has so many husbands, but then they just disappear off the face of the earth after she is done with them. I get it now. I see why all her ex-husbands just vanish." Blaise said to everyone.

Fred and George's mouth just hung open with what they just heard. "No way."

Blaise just nodded. "It's true."

"It says here in the book that... _Death, also known as the Grim Reaper, is a common element in culture and history. As a personified force it has been imagined in many different ways. The popular depiction of Death as a skeletal figure carrying a large scythe and clothed in a black cloak with a hood first arose in 14th century England, while the title "the Grim Reaper" is first attested in 1847._

 _In some mythologies, the Grim Reaper causes the victim's death by coming to collect him. In turn, people in some stories try to hold on to life by avoiding Death's visit, or by fending Death off with bribery or tricks. Other beliefs hold that the Spectre of Death is only a psychopomp, serving to sever the last ties between the soul and the body, and to guide the deceased to the afterlife, without having any control over when or how the victim dies. In many mythologies, Death is personified in male form, while in others, Death is perceived as female (for instance, Marzanna in Slavic mythology)._

 _The Grim Reaper (Death) is an Angel of Death. It is thought that those who see him will soon perish, and as such he is considered a bad omen. The Grim Reaper is most analogous to Charon, the man believed to ferry the dead across the River Styx in Greek mythology. A common legend, in reference to his powers, is that of touch, which is said to kill who is touched by his hand, and oftentimes, anyone who comes in contact with any part of the Grim Reapers' body. He is usually depicted as a skeleton wearing a dark, hooded cloak ,bonny grin and grasping a scythe._

 _For those that are know as just Reaper are said to be the descendants of Death himself. It is not known, but some say that on All Hollows Eve Death comes to the surface and as a child with a random woman by seducing her."_

"So I'm related to Death." Blaise said.

"Thanks what it says Blaise." Luna said closing the book. "So somewhere in your family tree Death was your relative. Like a great grandfather or something."

"Do I have a scythe?" Blaise asked Ragnok.

Ragnok went over to the vault files and searched through them until he grabbed the Zabini files. "Here in this file is everything that is in the main Zabini vault. It does say there is a scythe laying in the vault that was placed their by your mother after your father died. She wrote stating that not to give you the scythe until you came into your inheritance." Just then a goblin came in with a metal stick looking thing. He handed Ragnok the stick and left the office. He passed the stick over to Blaise and when the young man touch it, the metal stick glowed black and wrapped a darkness power around Blaise who started to groan in pain as he fell onto the floor.

* * *

 **Please review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. :) So here is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4 – Gringotts Part 3

After a while Blaise gave a harsh breath as he stood up. And now in replace of the metal stick was the beautiful scythe in his hand. The handle was solid black with silver and blood red demonic symbols and designs all over it. The blade was so shiny and the group could see that it was definitely sharp.

"Are you alright Blaise?" Orpheus asked him.

Blaise nodded and gave Orpheus a smile, wrapping his arms around his mate. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. The scythe was just connecting to my magic signature. But I can't really carry this around with me at school or anywhere."

"The scythe will vanish when you are not using it. All you say is être allé which means 'be gone' in French. And to call it to you all you say is the name of the scythe." Ragnok explained.

"Name? What do you mean?"

"You have to name your scythe for it to came to you to use it. Just press the symbol of Death on the handle and say the name that you choose. Once synced with the scythe it will come to you when called."

Blaise nodded his head and started to press symbol and said 'Shi.' Once Blaise said the name the scythe glowed. "There... It's all set."

"What did you name it Blaise?" Orpheus asked.

"I named it Shi. It means death in Japanese."

"I didn't know you knew Japanese." Draco said.

"Well I know a few words. Husband number 4 was from the Japanese branch of the Ministry of Magic located in Japan." Blaise said shrugging his shoulders.

"So who's next to see their results? All that's left are Fred and George and Harry." Orpheus said to everyone.

Fred and George looked at each other than grabbed a parchment for them. "We guess we should go next." They said together.

"Since you two are twins, your blood is practically the same. So you will share this parchment, but you both still need three drops of blood from each of you." Ragnok said to then.

Nodding their head they cut their fingers and each of the twins dropped their blood together. The parchment glowed twice as bright then the others. Looking at the tests their shock was priceless.

 **-O-**

 **Identification Test**

 **Names** : Polaris Rhaegar and Apollo Tiberius MonClair

 **Adopted Father** : Arthur Weasley

 **Adopted Mother** : Molly Weasley

 **Father** : Prometheus MonClair {Missing}

 **Mother** : Belladonna MonClair nee Hathaway (Deceased)

 **Birthday** : 1 April 1978

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name** : Polaris Rhaegar and Apollo Tiberius MonClair

 **Father** : Prometheus MonClair (Imp) [Submissive] {Missing}

 **Mother** : Belladonna MonClair (Unknown) [Deceased]

 **Creature Inheritance** : Imps [Dominant]

 **Mate** : Hadrian James Potter

 **Properties**

MonClair Manor

Hathaway Beach House, Miami, Florida

Crystal Haven Island

Belladonna's All Girl Private Magical Academy

Isle of Hornswaggle

2/3 WWW

 **Lordships**

MonClair (By blood)

Hathaway (By blood)

 **Blocks/Spells/Potions**

Natural Animagi (100% block by A. Dumbledore)

Occlumens (100% block by A. Dumbledore)

Appearance Glamour Spell (Given by A. Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)

Adoption Potion (Given by Arthur and Molly Weasley)

Mate Bond (50% block by A. Dumbledore)

 **-O-**

Fred and George growled angrily at the parchment. "What the fuck!? I can't believe this!" Fred yelled.

"I can't believe they did this to us. We were never Weasley's to begin with. And Dumbledore! That old goat!" George said standing up and started to pace.

"Fred... George... Calm down." Harry said worriedly to them.

"How can we!? They've lied to us for years." The twins said together.

"I know how you feel Fred and George. You see how I reacted earlier when I found out my real identity. But I'm fine now." Orpheus told them. "We are here for you and we will figure out why the Weasley's and Dumbledore why they did this to us. Especially Dumbledore. He's caused all these blocks on us. But I can already see he will come up with some kind of lie about why he did it. Since we know now, we will have the upper hand. Plus the goblins will be about to take off the blocks, spells and potions that are all on us."

"I agree with Orpheus. We can deal with this. And your father is just missing. We could probably find him and ask him questions." Harry said. "So please calm down and think logically. I might not like what they did, but I want to see you do something that you will regret."

Fred and George gave a heavy sigh and calmed down. George came back over and sat back down in his chair. Leaning back, he placed his arm over his face and Fred did the same.

"Is there any information about the MonClair's Ragnok?" Draco asked.

Ragnok snapped his figures and a large file appeared in front of him on the desk. "Well... Prometheus is from Italy and was a successful business man. Having different businesses in Italy, the UK, France, China, and Germany but his most famous business is a high end five star restaurant and hotel in the USA. Then Belladonna was from the USA, that's where they met. She was the Headmistress of the All Girl Private Magical Academy for 3 years. She was out shopping and he had a business meeting when they just bumped into each other on the street and they just fell in love. They were together for a year then got married and they both moved to the UK. Within that time she got pregnant with you two then she died giving birth. The cause is unknown because the medi-witches say she was healthy all throughout her pregnancy..."

"This is Dumbledore's fault. It has to be. If our mother was healthy then just magically died them someone had to cause it. The only powerful wizard in the world is Dumbledore." Fred growled out. "I hate him!"

"Don't we all. He's causing us all problems that he probably wont even admit." Blaise said.

"But their father is missing. What happened to him?" Luna asked.

"Unfortunately, it does not say much in the files. All it says is that he was over seas on a business trip and you two were with a babysitter. When he didn't come home the sitter called the Aurors. They investigated for 4 months but nothing because Albus Dumbledore ordered them to stop looking. Then Dumbledore took you somewhere to be cared for. Which in high sight were the Weasley's." Ragnok said and closed the file before taking out two photos. He handed them to the twins.

The twin took them and the group crowded around them. The first picture showed their parents together on their wedding day. Prometheus was medium height, muscular and tanned. His hair was long and blond with streaks of red. Belladonna was short around 4"11, she was skinny and very curvy with fair skin. She had a short pixie hair that was black and kind of spiked.

"They look so happy together." Luna said with a smile.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?" Fred joked.

The next photo was of the twin and their father. Their baby selves looked so different from the ones the Weasley's have. The twins were of course identical, but instead of being red heads with blue eyes. They had a full head of curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. Their skin was tanned and had no freckles at all unlike how all of the Weasley's had.

The twins looked up at the same time. "We want the glamours off us as quickly as possible."

Ragnok nodded his head and pressed a button on his desk. Minutes later a goblin came into the room waiting by the door. "Boys this is Dregnook and he will take you and anyone else to get your block, glamours, spells and potions to be removed."

The twins and the rest minus Harry walked out of the room with Dregnook to get everything fixed. While they were gone, Harry decided to ask about what was wrong with his vaults.

"In the letter you sent me, it said that something was wrong with my vaults that you needed to fix." Harry said to Ragnok whole grabbed Harry's vault files.

"Yes. Apparently galleons in great qualities have gone missing from your vaults and placed in different accounts. We just now found out about it because one of the goblins has seen it happened. It seems that the goblin for the Potter vaults has been being paid off for your vaults to be accessed illegally. That goblin as be delt with and a new trusted goblin as took hold of the Potter vaults. He's one that I trust the most with this."

"So who has been in my vaults and what has been taken out?"

Flipping through the files Ragnok said. "According to these, it seems like Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley has been taking money out. At first it was just small amounts like for you aunt and uncle to take care of you while with them and for your school supplies at the beginning of each year. But over the last two years the amounts have increased. Albus Dumbledore has taken out 35 million galleons from the main Potter vault and placed half in is the vaults for the himself and the Order of the Phoenix. Plus he's taken out antique items and expensive spell books. Molly Weasley as taken out 500 thousand galleons from your trust vault to aid her family." He explained to Harry showing him the vault statements. Harry read it over and clinched it tightly.

"I want everything back. Every galleon and every piece of items back in my vaults." Harry said angrily.

"I will get right on that. Just sign here and everything will be put back." Ragnok said and handed the papers over foe Harry to sign his name. Once signed the goblin snapped his fingers and the files disappeared. "Next thing to talk about is your lordships. These will be on your test, but lets get them out of the way right now and not wait."

Harry nodded is head towards him. "Alright then, lets do this then. How many do I have exactly?"

"You have three lordship rings to be signed over to you. The Potter, Peverell, and Black..."

"Wait.. Why Black? Sirius isn't dead, so why do I have the Black lordship ring?" Harry asked confusingly.

"What Mr. Black-Lupin explained was that he didn't want the responsibility to run the Black family any longer. And since Sirius' husband Remus can't have children the ring goes straight to you." Ragnok explained to the young teen.

"But now we know that Orpheus is Sirius' son. So shouldn't he get the Black Lordship ring. I don't even need all of this money or the proporties." Harry said to the goblin.

"I know you are right Mr. Potter, but this happened when Sirius didn't know he even had a son. We'll have to wait until he comes to the bank and discuss the matter." Ragnok said to the young man. He handed Harry the parchments that he needed to sign to get the Potter and Peverell rings. "So until he gets here, please sign these to aquire the other two Lordship rings."

Harry nodded his head and grab the quil from Ragnok. After reading it over, Harry signed his name. The parchments glowed and disappeared. In their place sat two boxes. Harry opened them and looked inside. In the boxes were rings, one had the Potter Family Crest and the other was the Peverell Crest. Harry placed both rings on his fingers and they started to burn and glow slightly. The burning happened so the rings could to be synced to his magical signature. Once the burning and glowing stopped, Harry looked closer at the rings.

"You are now Lord Potter-Peverell." Ragnok said.

"This is going to take some time getting used too." Harry said. Before he could say anything else, his friends came back into the office. His mouth was gaped open in shock how Orpheus and the twins looked. Orpheus looked like a young Sirius Black. His hair was a dark brown and was curly. He had a more muscular build and was lean. The twins were a shocker as well. They both literally shrunk. No longer were they 6' feet tall, but was now 5'9". Their hair were different; Fred.. Polaris.. had black hair while George.. Apollo.. had blond hair. Most of their looks didn't change. Seems the Weasley's didn't realized that the adoption potion and glamour spell didn't take away all of the MonClair features.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Harry asked them but then he looked at their faces and they looked pissed. "What's wrong?"

"You'll not believe who we saw on the way back here." Orpheus said. Harry gave a confused look. "Dumble.."

Before Orpheus could even finish the door to Ragnok's office slammed open.

"HARRY!.."

 **Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so late. I've been moving and having trouble with my internet. But hopefully I can post more regularly now. And sorry if this is a short chapter.**

 **So enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

"HARRY!.."

Harry and the group looked over at the door to see Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all looking at them. Polaris and Apollo just sneered at their ex-family members. Draconis and Blaise glared at Hermione. Luna looked all dazed and spacey, while Orpheus would glance at Sirius every so often.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked standing up from his chair.

"Well you sent us the letter Harry dear." said Molly Weasley with a smile on her face.

"No I didn't. I asked Ragnok to send it to Sirius and Remus. There is no reason for you to be here." Harry said to them. "This is a private matter and I like for you to leave."

"Now Harry, as your magical guardian I am suppose to be present at any meeting you may be having." Dumbledore said, walking over to Harry with that grandfatherly look.

When Dumbledore went to place his hand on Harry's should, Harry moved out of the way. He moved over towards Polaris and Apollo. "Unfortunately Dumbledore, you are no longer my magical guardian. As of today I am now Lord Potter-Peverell."

"What did you do Harry? This is not what your parents would have wanted." Dumbledore said to the young lord.

"Yes it was, because when I got the letter from Ragnok telling me some of what my parents wanted for me, I also found out about a lot of other things that I didn't know." Harry said glaring at Dumbledore. "Like how I have millions of Galleons missing from the Potter vaults."

"It was for the Order and this war that is going on." Said Dumbledore. "It's all for the greater good, my boy."

"Don't call me that. I am no longer your boy. It's Lord Potter-Peverell." Harry said sneering at the headmaster. "And you are now no long allowed to steal from me. Nor Molly or you will be getting into my vaults anymore."

Ron walked over to Harry. "You can't do this. You owe us for all of the trouble that you put us through. Now look at you, you're a freak."

"Shut up Ron! Only reason we were even friends, was so you could be famous. I don't need you or the Weasley family." Harry said, then motioned over at his true friends. "They are the only friends and family that I need. Including Sirius, and Remus. Even Lucius and Severus."

"How could you be friends with Slytherins?" Hermione said. "Especially everything that has happened between us through the years."

"Well I grew up and got passed all of childish bickering that we always did to each other. And you know what, I should have let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin from the very beginning." Harry said to his ex-best friend.

Ron just huffed and tried to slapped Harry across the face. But Harry grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. Growling, Harry's magic started to cause the objects in the room to shake violently and the wind started to pick up. He couldn't even heard Ron's yelling or anyone else around him. Dumbledore's twinkle faded from his eyes when he realized that Harry's true power was coming through. So quickly, he told Molly, Ginny and Hermione to leave while he went for Ron. Pulling his wand out, Dumbledore sent an stupefy towards Harry. When it hit, Harry let of Ron and fell backwards, hitting the floor. His friends yelled and Ragnok had called the Gringotts guards to apprehend Dumbledore, but the old goat had already grabbed Ron and left for the Order headquarters.

Sirius ran over to his godson, with Remus right behind him and kneels down beside Harry. Ragnok had called in a goblin healer and had her check over Harry.

"Harry is just fine. No major injuries, but his magic is kind of low. Also, somehow, the magic that he performed undid all of the blocks that were put on him. After you do his inheritance test, you should now what that is." The healer said and gave Sirius a pain potion. "Just let him rest and give him that potion when he wakes up, he'll be in pain from falling to the floor." The healer said and left the office.

As the group waited around for Harry to wake up, Orpheus decided to slowly make his way over towards Sirius and Remus who were talking in the far corner of the office. Once over by the two elder men, Orpheus gave a cough to get their attention. Both Sirius and Remus looked over at the young man, giving him a calculated look.

"Yes?" Sirius asked Orpheus.

Orpheus gave a sigh and held out his hand to offer a hand shake. "My name is Orpheus Thorin Black… And I am your son."

Sirius stared at Orpheus for a few seconds, then shook his head in disbelief. "That isn't possible. There is no way that you are my son. Alice would have told me."

"You saw my inheritance test, you can't lie about that." Orpheus said, looking down at his feet nervously. "Unless, you don't want me."

Sirius gave the young man a small smile then pulled him into a loving hug. He soon felt wet tears seeping through his shirt. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, but I will be there now. We'll be a family; you, me, Harry and Remus."

Lifting his head up, Orpheus' eyes were wet and puffy, but smiles at his father nonetheless. "I would really like that, father."

"Now none of this father business. Call me papa and Remus dad." Sirius to his son.

"But wait, my gram still has custody over me. Knowing her, she'll never sign permanent guardian over to you." Orpheus said sadly.

"Don't worry Orpheus, we'll figure it all out." Remus said.

Orpheus nodded. He felt an arm going around his waist. Looking up, he gave a sweet smile to Blaise, laying his head on the young reaper's shoulder.

 **-0-**

It was an hour later, when Harry finally woke up. Everyone gathered around him in worry and started throwing out questions. Harry groan and with Apollo's help, he stood up and made his way over to his chair to sit. Giving a sigh, he looked at everyone that was in the room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well... Ron tried to slap you while you two were arguing, but your magic reacted. Dumbledore hit you with the stupefy spell and knocked you out cold." Polaris said, kissing the side of Harry's head.

Apollo kisses the other side. "Not only that, but since your magic was so powerful, it got rid of all the block that were on you."

"Speaking of, when will I be about to do my inheritance test?" Harry asked Ragnok.

Ragnok placed the last parchment and the knife in front of Harry. "Just place three drops of blood pleas Lord Potter-Peverell."

Harry grabbed the knife, sliced the top of his finger and added the three drops. Once the parchment was done glowing, Harry grabbed it and started to read it out loud.

 **Identifications Test**

 **Name** : Hadrian James Potter

 **Father** : James Potter (Deceased)

 **Mother** : Lillian Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

 **Brother** : Lysander Evan Potter (Twin, Deceased)

 **Godfather** : Sirius Black-Lupin

 **Birthday** : 31 July, 1980

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name** : Hadrian James Potter

 **Father** : James Potter [Dominant] {Dökkálfar} (Deceased)

 **Mother** : Lillian Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

 **Creature Inheritance** : Dökkálfar (Dark Elf) [Submissive]

 **Mates** : Polaris Rheagar and Apollo Tiberius MonClair

 **Lordships**

Potter (By blood)

Peverell (By blood)

Black (by magic)

 **Properties**

Potter Manor

Peverell Manor

Godric's Hallow

Black Manor

12 Grimmuald Place

1/3 WWW

 **Blocks**

Shape-Shifting (100% block by A. Dumbledore) [Unblocked by magic]

Ealbaric - Dark Elf Language (100% block by A. Dumbledore) [Unblocked by magic]

Elven Magic (100% block by A. Dumbledore) [Unblocked by magic]

Elemental Magic (100% block by A. Dumbledore) [Unblocked by magic]

Mate bond: (90% block by A. Dumbledore) [Unblocked by magic]

 **Please review :)**


	6. Creature Info

**Hello everyone, this is kind of a chapter but not really... It's basically an information chapter about the different creatures that I'm using for the characters. It's what I'll be going by throughout the story. Some of the information came from the internet (So the credit go to the websites) and some are what I made up and added for the story.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this informative chapter and hopefully soon I'll post an actually chapter :) See you soon**

 **-O-**

 **Daevas**

Daevas are shadow demons, a special type of demon. They have existed for at least four thousand years, as their sigil predates the time of Jesus Christ's birth by about two thousand years. They are invisible to the human eye except for their shadows, which are humanoid. According to the Pad of Definitions, the natural enemies of Daevas are Ahuras.

Daevas appear to rank low in the hierarchy of Hell. They are compared to "demonic pitbulls," being used by other demons as invisible killers (akin to hellhounds). However, it appears that demons (at least black-eyed demons) must first bind Daevas using special spells, lest the Daevas attack them instead.

It's not uncommon for Daevas to go to the mortal realm and have children with human women. Some Daevas even stay on the surface and live a human life, but only a slight few choose this type of life. Daevas' are All male. Whether they are Dominate or Submissive. There as never been a female Daevas since these demons have been alive.

 **Dökkálfar (Dark Elves)**

Ancestors of Drow, Dökkálfar are a now extinct variety of Greater Fae. Having descended beneath the earth to the Underdark, abandoning the Baobhan Sith they had worked with, they evolved over millennia and selective breeding into the Drow known of today. A surprising amount is actually known of the Dökkálfar before their disappearance, largely from their sibling race of the Ljósálfar, who recorded their shared histories with surprising skill and clarity. Indeed, while Dökkálfar and Drow alike are thought myth by many wixes, Ljósálfar records and memories are long and clear enough to allow them to easily identify the latter when they do emerge from the Underdark.

Dökkálfar, from what the records say, were darker skinned even than some modern Drow, a sooty or ebony black, with hair anywhere from matchingly dark to as pale as snow, the latter more common in those recently related to the Ljósálfar. Eye color was most usually a deep and total blue, with some tending towards purple, and a few with reddish eyes. Their society was generally described as being pragmatic, with little patience for failure, and a great drive for success, but by no means as cruel as the modern Drow. It is believed at present that the social change was due to the limited resources in the Underdark, immediately after their descent, forcing a reinforcement of the more brutal aspects of their society. It is still unknown, however, quite what made them seek the Underdark.

Dökk-Ljósálf / Half Drow, Half Ljósálf / Álfar Hybrid

Highly highly unusual creatures, Dökk-Ljósálfar are the hybrid offspring of a Drow and a Ljósálfar, and commonly suffer from a number of health difficulties due to the extent of divergence between the mirror species. They are usually easily recognizable by the striking contrast of Ljósálfar light and Dökkálfar - or Drow - dark on their skin, in their hair, and even sometimes affecting their eyes. Some of these are not usually seen in either species and are believed to be unique to their combined genomes. Quite why this happens to Álfar Hybrids is unknown, but is generally believed to be due to the essential similarities of their now-diverged bloodlines, causing the re-mingling to have some odd effects.

Many Álfar Hybrids have dietary problems, as they cannot balance the Ljósálfar allergy to iron-rich foods and blood with the Dökkálfar or Drow necessity of a diet rich in red meat. In addition to this their Dökkálfar or Drow skin is often highly sensitive to sunlight, while their Ljósálfar skin is not, which often makes it difficult for them to enjoy the sunlight with their Ljósálfar family. Furthermore, their magic is often at odds, the light-causing magic of Ljósálfar thoroughly refusing to co-operate with the dark-calling magic of Drow and Dökkálfar magics. Many Álfar Hybrids take to regular meditation in an attempt to control both magics as it is an unfortunate truth that more often than not one of their parents will be deceased and unable to teach them to magic the magic of their side of the family.

 **Imps**

Originating from Germanic folklore, the imp was a small lesser goblin. Imps were often mischievous rather than evil or harmful (goblins in Ge legend were not necessarily evil), and in some regions, they were portrayed as attendants of the gods.

Imps are often shown as small and not very attractive creatures. Their behavior is described as being wild and uncontrollable, much the same as fairies, and in some cultures, they were considered the same beings, both sharing the same sense of free spirit and enjoyment of all things fun. It was later in history that people began to associate fairies with being good and imps with being malicious and evil. However, both creatures were fond of pranks and misleading people. Most of the time, the pranks were harmless fun, but some could be upsetting and harmful, such as switching babies or leading travelers astray in places with which they were not familiar. Though imps are often thought of as being immortal, many cultures believed that they could be damaged or harmed by certain weapons and enchantments, or be kept out of peoples homes by the use of wards.

Imps were often portrayed as lonely little creatures, always in search of human attention. They often used jokes and pranks as a means of attracting human friendship, which often backfired when people became tired or annoyed of the imps endeavors, usually driving it away.

Even if the imp was successful in getting the friendship it sought, it often still played pranks and jokes on its friend, either out of boredom or simply because this was the nature of the imp. This trait gave way to using the term "impish" for someone who loves pranks and practical jokes. Being associated with hell and fire, imps take a particular pleasure from playing with temperatures.

To this end, it came to be believed that imps were the familiar spirit servants of witches and warlocks, where the little demons served as spies and informants. During the time of the witch hunts, supernatural creatures such as imps were sought out as proof of witchcraft, though often, the so-called "imp" was typically a black dog, black cat, lizard, toad, or some other form of uncommon pet.

Imps have also been described as being "bound" or contained in some sort of object, such as a sword or crystal ball. In other cases, imps were simply kept in a certain object and summoned only when their masters had need of them. Some even had the ability to grant their owners wishes, much like a genie.

 **Nymph**

A nymph in Greek mythology and in Latin mythology is a minor female nature deity typically associated with a particular location or landform. Different from other goddesses, nymphs are generally regarded as divine spirits who animate nature, and are usually depicted as beautiful, young nubile maidens who love to dance and sing; their amorous freedom sets them apart from the restricted and chaste wives and daughters of the Greek polis. They are beloved by many and dwell in mountainous regions and forests by lakes and streams. Although they would never die of old age nor illness, and could give birth to fully immortal children if mated to a god, they themselves were not necessarily immortal, and could be beholden to death in various forms. Charybdis and Scylla were once nymphs.

Nymphs can be divided into five broad groups:

\- Celestial Nymphs are connected to various aspects of sky, including breezes and stars.

\- Land Nymphs are connected to various landforms, including glens, pastures, valleys and mountains.

\- Underworld Nymphs are servants of Underworld deities.

\- Water Nymphs are connected to various bodies of water, from sea to springs, lakes and rivers.

\- Wood and Plant Nymphs are connected to particular trees.

 **Reaper**

Death, also known as the Grim Reaper, is a common element in culture and history. As a personified force it has been imagined in many different ways. The popular depiction of Death as a skeletal figure carrying a large scythe and clothed in a black cloak with a hood first arose in 14th century England, while the title "the Grim Reaper" is first attested in 1847.

In some mythologies, the Grim Reaper causes the victims death by coming to collect him. In turn, people in some stories try to hold on to life by avoiding Death's visit, or by fending Death off with bribery or tricks. Other beliefs hold that the Spectre of Death is only a psychopomp, serving to sever the last ties between the soul and the body, and to guide the deceased to the afterlife, without having any control over when or how the victim dies. In many mythologies, Death is personified in male form, while in others, Death is perceived as female (for instance, Marzanna in Slavic mythology).

The Grim Reaper (Death) is an Angel of Death. It is thought that those who see him will soon perish, and as such he is considered a bad omen. The Grim Reaper is most analogous to Charon, the man believed to ferry the dead across the River Styx in Greek mythology. A common legend, in reference to his powers, is that of touch, which is said to kill who is touched by his hand, and oftentimes, anyone who comes in contact with any part of the Grim Reapers' body. He is usually depicted as a skeleton wearing a dark, hooded cloak, bonny grin and grasping a scythe.

For those that are know as just Reaper are said to be the descendants of Death himself. It is not known, but some say that on All Hollows Eve Death comes to the surface and as a child with a random woman by seducing her.

 **Spriggan**

A Spriggan is a legendary creature known from Cornish faery lore. Spriggans are particular to West Penwith in Cornwall.

Spriggans were depicted as grotesquely ugly, and were said to be found at old ruins and barrows guarding buried treasure and generally acting as fairy bodyguards. They were also said to be busy thieves. Though usually small, they had the ability to swell to enormous size (they were sometimes speculated to be the ghosts of the old giants).

Spriggans were notorious for their unpleasant dispositions, and delighted in working mischief against those who offended them. They sent storms to blight crops, and sometimes stole away mortal children, leaving their ugly changelings in their place. In one story, an old woman got the better of a band of Spriggans by turning her clothing inside-out (turning clothing supposedly being as effective as holy water or iron in repelling fairies).

Spriggans generally appear in wooded areas, guarding hidden glades, cave entrances, or forest ruins. They are hostile towards humans and most other humanoid characters, attacking them on sight. They also possess the ability to command woodland creatures to fight alongside them.

Spriggans can regenerate after death twice and only remain dead after being killed three times.


	7. Chapter 6

**I apologize for making this chapter so late but I hope that you will enjoy like you have been since the beginning :)**

 **And I have also decided to change something. Harry will now be submissive and Apollo and Polaris will be the dominates.**

 **This might be a short chapter, but it should do the job. So enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

Harry just stared at the parchment that was in his hands. He was shocked to say the least and wasn't expecting it at all. He was a Dökkálfar better known as a Dark Elf. Harry looked over at his godfather and even Sirius had a shocked look on his face as well.

"I never knew James or Lily were these creatures. They never showed it before, even when we were in school." Sirius said.

"Well they were in hiding Siri, maybe they thought if being normal could help them better." Harry said.

"Maybe." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"And I had a brother. A twin brother." Harry said sadly.

"James and Lily never knew they were going to have twins until Lily went into labor. The Med-Witches just said it was one baby and that it was a boy." Remus said to the boy. "When you both was born, James and Lily were so happy. But when they found out only one had made it, it broke their hearts."

Harry sighed. "Well I can dwell on that now. My parents and brother are together now."

Sirius laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It'll be okay Harry."

Harry put the parchment down on Ragnok's desk and gave a sigh. "So what happened after a passed out?"

"Well... Not much really. I did have a conversation with Sirius about me being his son." Orpheus said.

"And how did that go?"

"It went really well. Sirius said that we could be a family, you, Remus, him and I." Orpheus said. "But first we'll have to get my gran to sign over custody over to Sirius."

"I hope that she will agree to do so." Harry said to Orpheus.

"Me too Harry... Me too." Orpheus walked over to Blaise and just sat on his lap.

Harry looked around at everyone in the room. "Now what? We can'tgo back into the wizarding world because Dumbledore would have already told Fudge about this and what I am."

"Maybe we could go into the muggle world and live like them." Orpheus said.

"No, to obvious. The Ministry would look for us there." Remus said.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"How about we create our own world. A world just for creatures who aren't excepted in the wizarding society." Luna said to the group.

Harry thought about what she was saying. "That could possibly work Luna. A world where different creatures can live together and not worry about being attacked or hunted down by the Aurars."

"That's a great idea Luna, but where would we go for this town or city for us?" Draco asked.

The group started to think. The place would have to have a big enough area for houses, shopping center, farming and forest areas. Most of them couldn't think of a place like that. It wasn't until Apollo and Polaris jump out of their seats, waving around their inheritance test parchment.

"We know the perfect place-"

"-it happens to be an island that-"

"-we own."

Apollo placed the parchment on Ragnok's desk. "There are two places that are big enough..or at least they sound big."

"That's great Apollo and Polaris." Harry said to his mates and gave a smile.

"Ragnok, do you have like a map of each so that we know how big they are?" Polaris asked.

"I believe that there should be maps in the MonClair vaults." Ragnok said and called forth one of the goblins to the MonClair vaults. He told the goblin to go down to the vaults and retrieve the maps.

It wasn't long before the goblin came back to the office with the maps. He came over and sat the maps down in front of Ragnok. Ragnok took the maps and opened them. Looking at both maps they saw that the Isle of Hornswaggle was the biggest area. Twice the size of the UK itself.

"Wow." Everyone said at once.

Harry looks at everyone. "Well everyone, it looks like that we have the place for new society."

The group went around hugging each other and cheering. But that was cut short when the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge came storming into Ragnok's office. Goblin guards were following after Fudge with weapons drawn and growling.

"Minister, what is the meaning of this?" Ragnok snarled.

"I am hear on business." Fudge said, looking over at the group of teens and two adults. He pulled a rolled up parchment from the inside of his office robes. Unrolling it, he said:

 _"I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, hereby banish the following people for being unclassified dark creatures:_

 ** _\- Hadrian Potter_**

 ** _\- Polaris MonClair_**

 ** _\- Apollo MonClair_**

 ** _\- Luna Lovegood_**

 ** _\- Draconis Malfoy_**

 ** _\- Orpheus Black_**

 ** _\- Blaise Zabini_**

 ** _\- Remus Lupin_**

 _ **\- Sirius Black** **-Lupin**_

 _Under magical creature law; Act XXII, paragraph C, subparagraph F; it states that all unclassified dark creatures must leave the magical world forever and never come back again. For if they show their faces again they are to be **ELEMENATED** and wiped off the face of earth._

 _So I say... So mote it be."_

The group glowed brightly and feeling a tug on all of their magic. The parchment itself glowed making it official. The group was no longer excepted into the magical would anymore. Ragnok growled loudly, louder than he has ever before.

"If that is how you see it, than you are no longer welcome into this bank Minister." Ragnok said to Fudge.

"You can not do this!" Fudge argued.

"Yes I can. The Goblin Nation does not take orders from you. We mange your money, but we to not follow your rules or laws." Ragnok said, showing his sharp teeth. "Now leave!"

Cornelius Fudge gave a huff and stomped off being followed by goblin guards.

Ragnok looked over at the group. "I apologize for the disturbance."

"It's not your fault Ragnok." Harry said. "But now we have to get things in order and leave."

"How are we going to do that? We won't have time. We don't even know if there is a house there we can stay in or not." Orpheus said worryingly.

"There won'tbe enough time to do this. We'll just have to take what we have, go to the Isle of Hornswaggle and settle. Then have Ragnok owl more things to us." Draco said.

"Draco's right." Blaise said.

While the groups was discussing on what to do, Ragnok already had the goblins gather up the maps, deeds to any building that were on the Isle, anything that had to deal with the Isle and a portkey that will take them there. Placing everything into a bag except for the portkey, Ragnok went over to the group.

"I have everything you need here in this bag. Plus this." He gave Harry the bag and a feather. "That is the portkey, I don't know where you'll land, but it will be on the Isle of Hornswaggle."

"Thank you Ragnok for everything." Harry said and hugged goblin, who was startled by the move.

"We'll get back to you on if we need anything." Harry put the bag over his shoulder and held out the feather portkey. Everyone gathered around and grabbed onto the portkey.

"Ragnok, please send a letter to my fathers on what has happened and that I'll get in touch with them soon." Draco said.

Ragnok gave a nod at the young lord and said. "The word is _Creatures._ "

Everyone nodded and all at once said:

"CREATURES!"

 **-O-**

 **I hope you liked this chapter even if it is really late of an upload. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I finally have internet back, so I can now post this chapter :) I need your help guys, I need some ideas for busniess names and alley names for this new community that Hadrian and the gang are forming. I also need some laws as well. So if any of you have ideas please leave a review or send me a PM.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter. (:**

Chapter 7

The group landed on wet sand with a thud. The sound of the waves hitting the rocky cliff side made the teens and two adults become more alert to their surroundings. Gathering themselves up from the ground, they all looked around.

"So, where exactly are we?" Draco asked, grabbing a hold of Luna's waist.

"I'm not entirely sure." Hadrian said. "Let me check the map that Ragnok gave us." He took the backpack from his back and placed it on the ground. He grabbed the folded up map and opened it.

Everyone gathered around Hadrian and the map. The map showed a big island with medium and small islands surrounding it. As soon as Hadrian placed a finger on one of the islands, it started to move and follow his finger.

"Wicked." Apollo and Polaris said together.

"Hmm... Well, we are on the bigger island here." Hadrian said. "On the beach to be precise."

"How can you tell?" Sirius asked.

"For one it as the most sandy beach area. And because there is a group of red moving dots where we are right now." Hadrian said smiling at everyone.

"Oooh." Everyone said.

Blaise looked closer at the map. "What's those group of square shapes in the center on the island?"

"It's probably buildings." Orpheus said.

"And you would be right Orpheus." Hadrian said and looked back into the backpack and pulled out a folder. Inside were signed documents which could only mean one thing. Building deeds. "These are the deeds to the buildings."

"Well gang. It looks like we have some hiking to do before it gets dark." Sirius said.

Hadrian placed the deeds back in the backpack and placed it onto his back. Then they all started to follow the map to where they needed to go.

"Where exactly is the Isle of Hornswaggle on earth?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Hadrian said as he walked.

"But it shouldn't matter. Eventually, we are going to have to hide it from the rest of the world." Luna said. "Especially from Dumbledore and Fudge."

"Don't forget about He-who-must-not-be-named." Remus said.

"No." Hadrian said.

"No? What do you mean no?" Sirius asked, looking at his godson.

"What I mean is, is that as soon as we get settled, start building and make laws. I'm going to confront Voldemort and call a truce."

"Are you insane Hadrian!?" Sirius exclaimed and suddenly stopped walking.

"No Sirius, I'm not insane." Hadrian said. "I'm all honestly, I kind of agree with him. Dumbledore and the light side are making a mess of things. Plus, he sent me to live with magic hating muggles when I was a baby and he went to Fudge, getting us kicked out of magical Britain. So I'm going to help the dark side."

Sirius just sighed. "But.."

"There's no buts about it. You're either with me or against me." Hadrian said walking forward and looking at the maps every so often making sure they were going the right way.

Sirius sighed and just followed his godson without sat by another word.

 **-O-**

By the time they got to the buildings that were on the map, it was already nightfall. The moon was out and bright, but is wasn't a full moon yet. So Remy was safe for the moment.

"Is this the place?" Draco asked looking around.

Walking up to one building Luna placed her hands on the sides and breathed deeply. "This will be the start of our new civilization. For all of us dark creatures."

"How are you so certain?" Blaise asked.

"I can just feel it." Luna said with a smile and looked over at the group.

Hadrian walked up to the buildings holding the deeds. "Looks like we have two stores, a church, some small houses and a school building."

"So there used to be people who lived here right?"

"No, I think it was a start but something happened. If you look around, you can still see areas where there was start of more foundations being built, but nothing else."

Feeling hands on his shoulders, Hadrian smiled up at his two mates. Polaris and Apollo both kissesd his cheeks lovingly.

"Well, let's set up camp, find some food and turn if for the night, hmm?" Sirius said. "We can look through the buildings in the morning when we have more light."

"Good idea." Remus said.

"Well first things first, we need a fire." Sirius said.

"We can do that." Polaris and Apollo said at the same time.

"Just be careful going out and getting wood. You never know what could be out there." Hadrian said worrying about his mates.

"We will Hay, don't get so worried." Apollo said. Both him and his bother walked off is search for wood.

Luna walked over to Hadrian and wrapped her arm over his shoulders. "Draco and I are going to hunt for food."

"Draco going hunting, that will be a sight to see." Hadrian laughed slightly.

"Well while we are here, we're all going to have to pitch in." Luna said. "We'll be back soon with a good meal." Luna walked off, grabbing Draco by the wrist and dragged him into the woods. You could hear him complaining while he left with Luna.

It was a half hour before the twins came back with their arms full of wood. They carried the wood to the center and placed them on the ground. Placing the wood in a circle, Polaris pulled out his wand and gave it a wave. _"Incendio."_ The wood ignites and the fire grows, lighting up the surrounding areas.

Remus came over with some sleeping bags. He placed them around the fire.

"Where did you find those Remi?" Sirius asked.

"I know you said to wait until tomorrow but I decide to look inside one of the store buildings. It looked like a fabric store so I took some fabric and spelled them into sleeping bags." Remus said.

"He understands."

"That's not the point."

Blaise sighed. "I get it and I'm sorry." He kissed Orpheus' temple.

"I forgive you." He said with a smile.

Across from them both Apollo and Polaris already had Hadrian Under a sleeping bag with them. They weren't asleep, just talking quietly to one another.

 **-O-**

An hour later, Luna and Draco walked back to the group. Floating behind them was a dead male elk. Draco dropped the elk on the ground and started using the cutting spell to skin the elk then cutting the meat from the bone. Luna turned a rock into a large skillet and started to cook the meat. The group sat around the fire to get warm and watch as the meat cooked. What seemed like forever, the food was done and they all dug in. It was hot, but they were all starving, so they didn't really care or minded.

"That was delicious." Blaise laid back on his and Orpheus' sleeping bag.

"I totally agree with you." Sirius said, patting his now full belly.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" Blaise asked Luna, who has spelled the now empty carcass away.

"Well you just learn. My dad and I go out looking for creatures and from time to time we camp out while on the look out. We'll be miles from the population so no house elves or waiters to give us food. So we have to fend for ourselves." Luna said. She laid down next to Draco in the sleeping bag and cuddled against him.

"Well, it's time for bed." Sirius said.

Everyone got into their sleeping bags with their mate or mates in Hadrian's case. All was quiet and calm while they were asleep. Except for one. Hadrian was wide awake and looking up into the night sky. He gave a low sigh then felt movement on either side of him. Both twins looked over at Hadrian.

"Are you okay Hay?" Apollo asked.

"I'm just thinking is all."

"What about?" Polaris asked next.

"About everything that's happened. I'm a dark elf..a dark creature no less. We've been kicked out of magical Britain. And we're making our own world...our own community. Plus, I have to talk to Voldemort." Hadrian said, rolling over and face Apollo. "It's just a lot to take in."

The boys wrapped an arm each around their mate's body and snuggles close to him.

"We are here for you and will always be by your said." Apollo said.

"Where ever you go we will follow you, because you are our mate and we love you." Polaris says, placing a kiss on the back of Hadrian's neck. "Now go to sleep."

Hadrian nodded his head. "I love you both too. Goodnight."

 **-O-**

 **Please review, I love to read your feedback.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry ab** **out this chapter being so late. I have college to think about, but I hope now that everything as settled down some I can start posting again. And thank you for such great reviews for this story. I'm glad to read how everyone likes it. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 8

The next morning, most of the group was already up and moving around the grounds. Hadrian and the twins were still alseep, their arms and legs twisted together. Luna was making everyone breakfast while the others where looking around. Just as breakfast was almost done, Hadrian had woken up and slid out of the sleeping bag he was sharing with the twins and stretched. He walk into the dark trees to hide of eye sight to go to the bathroom. Once he relieved himself, Hardrian went back to the group and sat down by the fire.

"Did you have a got sleep Hadrian?" Luna asked.

He nodded. "It was one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time. Even if the ground was hard."

Sirius walked up to his godson and patted him on the head the asked. "What are the plans for today?"

Hadrian grabbed a hot cooked piece of meat and started to eat. After eating a few bites, Hadrian looked over at Sirius. "Well... I was thinking that we go through all of the buildings and see what we are working with. Finding anything that can be of use and start cleaning things up. I want to try getting some of the bulidings up and running buy hiring people."

"But we wont be able to do this by ourselfs. It would take way to long." Draco said.

"Thats why I'm going to get in contact with Voldemort and ask for his help. Also, I want to get the word out to all dark creatures about what is going on." Hadrian said. He finished his breakfast and stood up. By this time everone was up, had eaten and was ready to get to work. "First things first, we have to have a look around the area and buildings. So I want Luna and Draco to search the two store buildings. Blaise and Orpheus will look around the small houses and Remus and Sirius will look inside the church. Then lastly the twins and I will search the school."

Everyone nodded and they started to go their separate ways for the time being. Hardrian and the twins made it to the school building and saw that it wasn't as big as they thought. The front doors where broken and just falling apart, but with the help of some magic, it could be easily fixed. The inside was dusty and really dark even with the few windows that were letting some light in. With help from the spell lumos, the boys could now see the damage that was done on the inside of the school. There were a few desks and chairs and even a chalk board with faint words written on it.

"Where do you think happened here? There had to be people here at some point right?" Apollo asked.

"Of course, this school is really old. I'd say 18 years ago was when this place was built by people based on how much dust is here." Hadrian said and looked around. "Lets split up and cover more ground. Call me over if you find anything." He kissed both of their cheeks and made his way over to the chalkboard and what seemed to be the teachers desk. Hadrian looked all over the chalkboard to try to see if he could read what was left, but it was just no good. It was just to smuged to be able to read it. Turning around, he looked at the teachers desk. It just looked so normal to him that at first he couldn't see anything that was not out of normal. But when looking closer he could see that there was a hidden drawer and it was warded as well. If this part of the desk was warded then that meant that the poeple who were here before had magic. He wasn't that good at breaking down wards, he had to get Remus to come and break it for him.

With his wand, Hadrian cased expecto patronum and bright misty light came our and formed into a stag. Hadrian smiled at it and started to talk to it. "I found something, but it is warded. I can't get through, come to the school." Once saying is message, he told the stag to go to Remus and Sirius. Once the stag left his sight, he went over to the twins.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing at all" Apollo said and wiped his hands to get rid of the dust.

Polaris agreed with his brother. "All I found was dust, dirt, and more dust."

"I found a warded drawer in the teachers desk, so i had to call in Remus and Sirius. Remus should be able to break the wards so I could get in. They should be here soon."

"And you would be correct." Remus said from the doorway when Hadrian looked up. "I haven't broken a ward in a long time, but it shouldn't be to hard to do."

Hadrian waved him over to follow him and made their way over to the desk. He showed Remus the drawer and stood back so Remus could work. It took awhile for the ward to be removed, but once they were, the drawer opened up and the small group all looked inside. Inside was a small box and saying a spell tol them that was box was safe to open. Hadrian say the box on the desk in front of him and looked at it. His hands were kind of shaking because he didn't know what was waiting inside to be dicovered. He lifted the lid and looked inside. All that was in there was key and an closed envelope. Grabbing the things, he looked over at his mates and Remus. "We should hand back to the campsite and show these things to the rest of the group."

"I'll send out my patronus." Remus said and cased the the spell. Once the message was sent, Hadrian, the twins and Remus went back to the campsite ans waited for everyone to meet back up. He was hoping the others have found some things as well.

 **The chapter is short, I know. But I wanted to have a new post and not have you all waiting any longer. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hopefully I am back this time, but who really knows. So here's chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

Hadrian sat by the dying fire and waited for everyone to join him. As he did so, he just looked down at the key and letter just wondering what they could lead too. It was strange really, why would anyone just leave something that seemed so important behind? Unless who ever was here before them never had the time to grab it. Hadrian heard noises and when he looked up, he saw that the others where coming to join him. Some of them had find a few things and others didn't have anything. Once everyone was seated, he started to break the seal of the envelope but before he could do so, Orpheus stopped him.

"Hold on a sec, what if it's warded?" Orpheus asked looking concerned.

"Well.. I don't think it is because it was already warded once while in the drawer of the desk, so it's fine." Hadrian said reassuring. "If it was warded again, I wouldn't have been able to grab it."

"Okay then.. I trust you Hardrian." Orpheus said.

"Even so.. Wands at the ready." Remus said, pulling out his wand just to be safe. And everyone else followed suit.

With a heavy sigh, Hadrian broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter that will inside. The letter inself wasn't very long at all and it said:

 **I am hidden where there is no sound.**

 **The path is marked.**

 **A door lies holding the truth.**

After reading it out loud the everyone, they all had a really confused looks on their faces. Hadrian even reread the the note again and was still baffuled at it. Then he gripped the key that was in his hand and stood up.

"Well I'm going to find this door and see whats it's all about." Hadrian said.

"How do you know whatever it is, is still there and it could be dangerous." Sirius said. "And no godson of mine is going somewhere so dangerous."

"Then how about we all not go. I mean, do we all have to go on this great adventure? I for one want to look around some more and get started on tonights dinner." Luna said.

"I agree, So why doing we split up into groups, one adult to a group." Blaise said. "So how about Hadrian, Apollo, Polaris and Remus go look for that door while the rest of us stay at camp."

Hadrian nodded his head and stood up while the twins started to pack a small bag and Remus casted a duplicate spell on the map so the others that were staying behind could also have a copy. Once they were set to go, the group waved to the rest of the group and started to walk while every so often checking the surrounding areas for this marked path and also the looking at the map, jotting down where they have been or searched. It took all afternoon and the start of the evening when they finally found the path they were looking for. The group sat down to catch a few moments of breaths before they started to go down the path to find the door.

The closer they walked, the darker the woods around them got. The twins also started to move closer together towards Hadrian to protect him if this adventure got out of hand at all. They still walked down the path until they came upon the door that the note told them about. Hadrian took out the key and just stared at the door, giving a deep heavy breath. Reaching out, he pushed the key into the the keyhole and turned it, all of them hearing a click coming from the door. Once the door was all the way opened, they looked inside the long tunnel that was before them.

"Well.. Lets go in." Hadrian said and casted lumos and headed on inside, walking down the tunnel.

 **-O-**

Back at camp

While those four went off to find the mystery door, the rest of them stayed at the campsite. Luna and Draconis were starting the prep work for that nights dinner while Blaise, Orpheus and Sirius went through the things that they had found. They had found some old torn magic books and some strange looking pieces of clothings. They had just finished looking through eveything when they heard a noise coming from behind them. The group got into a battle formation to handle the threat but they stopped when out of the woods walked out Lucius and Severus.

"Father.. Papa!" Draconis yelled out and made his way over to them, hugging them both.

"How did you get here?" Sirius asked them.

"Well.. We got the letter from Hadrian's goblin manager from Gringotts. It came with a portkey, so what else would a partent to do then pack a bag and come to their child in need." Lucius said.

"Of course we had to tell the Dark Lord and Dumbledore somthing totally different." Severus said, going over at sat down beside the dying fire. He looked around and noticed that some people weren't there. "So where exactly are the others?"

"They went out to look for something that holds the truth." Draconis said then looked up at the sky. "But by the looks of it, they might not make it back for dinner."

"Even so, I'll still make some extra for them to eat on." Luna said and started the fire then she started to cook.

While Luna was cooking, Blaise and Orpheus also helped her out. Sirius, Draco, Lucius and Severus went to the other side and started talking.

"So what exactly did you tell the Dark Lord and Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"I told Dumbledore that Lucius and I was going on vacaction to America and that I wouldn't be unavailable." Severus said. "But before I left though, the Order had a meeting. Dumbledore was on a rave about what happened at Gringotts and was red in the face with anger. He doesn't know where you all went or where this island is but knowing him, he'll use every powerful influence that he as so he can to find you lot."

"Well he won't be able too. In the deeds to the island, it's surrounded by bubble that no one will be able to see it. Also, the Fidelius charm surrounds the island as well." Sirius said.

Draconis looked over at his father. "And what about the Dark Lord?"

"Well..." Lucius started. "...I kind of told him that I would go on a mission to hunt down Mr. Potter. Of course, I also told him that Severus was coming along with me aswell."

Both Sirius' and Draconis' jaws dropped. "You what!!"

Lucius gave a heavey sigh. "He wasn't very pleased with the outcome of his enemy escaping England and it was the only lie I could come up with that would let your papa and I come see you Draconis."

"Pfft... You might see the Dark Lord sooner than later because Hadrian wants to talk to him and hand him the win. Since he's a dark creature now and becouse he didn;t really want to fight in this stupid war anyways." Sirius told them.

"You're serious?" Serverus asked.

"Well yes I am.." Sirius said with a goofy look. Of course, Serverus had to roll his eyes at the over grown child.

Draconis sigh. "Anyways.. That is Hadrian's plan after all. He wants to give the Dark Lord the win to this stupid war. He didn't want to be in this war to begin with and just wants to be left alone."

"Well.. Good luck to him with that." Lucius said then he took both Draconis and Severus on a walk to talk. "So how are you Dragon?"

While the family was walking away and talking, Sirius went back over to to help the other with the meal.

 **-O-**

 **Sorry if it's short, I wanted to give you something. Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
